Stupid Cupid
by najaem
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara Na Jaemin. Perempuan berumur 21 tahun. seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa dengan seniornya Lee Jeno dan Lucas. Na JaeminxLeeJeno. NOMIN/GS/JAEJE. NCT
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Halo salam kenal, saya author baru yang hanya iseng nyoba bikin FF nomin karena author adalah seorang NoMin Shipper. selamat menbaca and i really need your comment and critics ^_^.

.

.

Dia adalah seorang Na Jaemin. Perempuan berumur 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, mempunyai rambut pendek yang biasanya suka diikat separuh berjalan menyusuri selasar gedung kesenian di kampusnya sambil membolak balikkan beberapa kertas yang ia pegang sejak tadi pagi. dahinya mengkerut setelah mengecek beberapa tulisan yang ada disana. Hari ini ia bertugas sebagai panitia perlengkapan acara pagelaran seni tahunan yang diadakan oleh jurusannya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan bahkan lipstiknya sudah terlihat memudar dari bibirnya. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat sibuk sekali mengitari seluruh gedung kesenian untuk mengecek list perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk event itu. ia hanya berharap acaranya ini cepat selesai dan sukses sehingga ia dapat tidur bebas di dorm selama beberapa hari.

"Ren, kabel dong kabel... cariin gue kabel" pinta Jaemin setelah melihat salah satu laki – laki yang dikenalnya sedang meminum air mineral sambil mengipas ngipaskan wajahnya yang berkeringat

"kabel apalagi astaga" jawab Renjun setengah menangis, ia sudah sangat lelah sekali bayangkan saja ia harus mengangkat kursi-kursi penonton seharian ini

"kabel colokan buat stan makanan didepan... tolongin gue yayaya pliiiss.. okee.. thanks" ucap jaemin sekenanya sambil menepuk pundak Renjun lalu melenggang pergi.

"sabaaar ya sabaar orang ganteng harus sabar" Renjun mengelus dadanya karena mau tidak ia mau harus membantu teman satu jurusannya itu.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam yang penuh dengan kesibukan persiapan acara itupun dibuka dan Jaemin melihatnya sebagai kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak, ia berlari kecil ke luar karena jujur saja ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan bagaimana acara pembuka nya, ia terlalu lelah. Ia melihat Jisung yang sedang melipat tangan didadanya bersender di pintu keluar sambil menyaksikan acara pembuka tersebut

"kak, nitip bentar boleh ya... mau makan tadi ga sempet makan hehe" pinta Jaemin sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas jobdesc ke tangan Jisung

"yoo..oke" jawab Jisung sambil tersenyum sebentar kemudian kembali melihat acara pembuka

Jaemin berlalu pergi ke luar ruangan yang penuh dengan para mahasiswa tersebut hingga sesampainya diluar ia langsung menghirup udara segar yang ia butuhkan sejak tadi. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan mencari tempat yang kiranya agak sepi untuk beristirahat namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat Jeno, laki – laki yang tidak terlalu tampan menurut Haechan sahabat Jaemin tapi menurut Jaemin, Jeno itu tampan sekali kalau rambutnya di potong lebih pendek dan Haechan selalu mengatakan kalau Jaemin hanya berhayal kini berjalan kearahnya sambil berbincang dengan teman – temannya sambil membawa beberapa kaleng pilok.

"Oke.. bencana apalagi ini" batin Jaemin setengah menangis karena tentu saja kenapa ia harus bertemu laki – laki yang disukanya disaat ia sedang berantakan seperti ini.

"waduh.. muka gue lagi gak karuan elah pake acara ketemu segala, giliran gue pake make up aja ga pernah nongol.. sialan" umpat Jaemin sambil menunduk pura – pura membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, hanya untuk akting saja.

Jaemin bingung tapi pasrah mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ia hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mempercepat ritme langkah kakinya agar ia segera melewati kerumunan laki – laki yang isinya senior-senior tampan tersebut. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat dada Jaemin semakin berdebar. Hingga pada akhirnya Jeno berjalan tepat disebelah Jaemin dan melewatinya. Jaemin yang sadar Jeno sudah berjalan dibelakangnya mengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, ia salah tingkah, bingung dan gugup.

"Na... Nana.." Jaemin merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya memanggilnya dan familiar dengan suaranya

"si Lucas kampret" umpat Jaemin dalam hati

"hmm yaaa kak?" Jaemin membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum miris dan ya memang Lucas merupakan salah satu dari kerumunan senior – senior tampan yang hampir Jaemin berhasil lewati barusan. Lucas merupakan salah satu senior dan teman sekelas Jeno yang paling berisik. Jaemin mengenalnya karena Lucas selalu mengganggunya pada waktu masa orientasi mahasiswa dulu.

"gapapa Naa... tes kuping hahaha" ejek Lucas sambil tertawa dan diikuti teman – temannya dan Jaemin hanya bisa menyumpah serapah didalam hati. Ia pun segera berbalik dan berjalan berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan senior gila yang sedang menertawakannya.

.

.

Other Side

.

.

Senyum Lucas seolah merekah setelah melihat Jaemin dari kejauhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya "ngapain sih itu kutu kupret" batin nya sambil tertawa terkekeh.

"wah ni orang sedeng beneran" celetuk Jaehyun sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan diagonal didepan dahinya dan winwin hanya nyengir melihat tingkah laku Lucas.

"datengin sono gih... senyum doang ga bikin jodoh lu deket" senggol Jeno.

"apaan sih lu" Lucas mengelak tapi tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"pokoknya kalo lu ga berani negur ntar mau ga mau lu harus bersihin kamar mandi dorm" Jaehyun menantang sambil menyeringai.

"ah elah negur doang berani gua... yang ga berani sih.. nembak ahahaa"

"muka doang sangar tapi hati helo kiti" sindir winwin dan semuanya tertawa terbahak – bahak kecuali... Jeno.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Title : Stupid Cupid

Chapter II

.

.

"datengin sono gih... senyum doang ga bikin jodoh lu deket" senggol Jeno.

"apaan sih lu" Lucas mengelak tapi tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"pokoknya kalo lu ga berani negur ntar mau ga mau lu harus bersihin kamar mandi dorm" Jaehyun menantang sambil menyeringai.

"ah elah negur doang berani gua... yang ga berani sih.. nembak ahahaa"

"muka doang sangar tapi hati helo kiti" sindir winwin dan semuanya tertawa terbahak – bahak kecuali Jeno yang sedang memperhatikan ponsel nya. Ada pesan masuk dengan nama kontak Herin

From : Herin

Jen, lu dimana? Gue di depan gedung nih terus kemana?

-14.27-

To : Herin

Terus aja sampe nyampe hatinya Yuta wkwkwk. Tunggu disitu.

-14.34 –

"eh bentar ya gue mau jemput Herin" seru Jeno sambil menyerahkan beberapa pilok yang dipegangnya ke lucas kemudian bergegas berlari menuju depan gedung kesenian meninggalkan teman – temannya.

.

.

"psssttt woii... woiii.. jenoooooooo" teriak Herin setelah melihat Jeno celingukan mencarinya.

"Berisik lu anjir gausa teriak kenapa sih" Jeno berlari kecil kearah Herin berada kemudian segera memandu Herin menuju panggung acara

"udah mulai kayak nya ya... telat dong gue"

"Udah daritadi, makanya kalo dandan gausa pake lama.. gada juga yang nyadar alis lo presisi apa nggak" sindir Jeno

"Lah.. kak Yuta udah main dooong?" cemas Herin sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju panggung

"tenang elah.. Yuta-Lo mainnya entar malem ngahaha" Jeno tertawa lepas

"Loh.. kemarin lu bilang mainnya siang anjir lu ngerjain gue?" omel Herin sambil memukul – mukul Jeno menggunakan tas kecilnya ditengah- tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang penuh sesak.

.

.

Other Side

.

.

Tubuh Jaemin sudah lumayan fit setelah menghabiskan nasi kotak yang ia peroleh dari panitia bagian konsumsi. Setelah menghabiskan air mineralnya Jaemin kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju area panggung acara tempat dimana ia akan menghabiskan energi hasil nasi kotaknya tadi.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju belakang panggung namun langkahnya melambat setelah melihat kondisi yang bisa dikatakan 'sangat sesak dan penuh' banyak sekali manusia yang berkumpul disana belum lagi penuhnya peralatan sound dan lain-lain akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu depan saja toh dilehernya sudah ia kalungkan id card khusus panitia yang berarti all access untuk semua area.

"Jaeeeeeem" panggil Haechan sesaat sebelum Jaemin sampai didepan pintu masuk gedung.

"eh elu.. ngapain disini?"

"ya nyamperin elu laah, bosen gue ngurusin sponsor mulu.. butuh penyegaran gue"

"alaah bilang aja mau penyegaran liatin Mark pake alesan nyamperin gue segala" Jaemin memutar bola matanya

"eh loh kok.." mulut Haechan menganga sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Jaemin tepatnya seseorang yang tidak jauh dibelakang Jaemin

"apaan sih gausah alay"

"Jeno sama siapa tuh" Haechan menutup mulutnya "anjir pacarnya jangan-jangan?" Haechan makin heboh

DEG

Jaemin menoleh kearah telunjuk Haechan dan melihat Jeno sedang bercanda dengan seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik tetapi bukan masalah tentang parasnya yang cantik tetapi masalahnya yang membuat Jaemin menjadi kesal adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jeno.

"Lain deh.. temennya palingan" Jaemin terlihat gusar melihat laki-laki impiannya sedang bercanda bersama gadis entah darimana

"iya ya.. temen deh temen.. gausah pacar.. cantik sih tapi" komentar Haechan yang sebenarnya tak membantu Jaemin dalam menyemangati dirinya yang sedang dilanda kegalauan ini.

"ah bodo lah.." Jaemin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Haechan yang menurutnya lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Jeno dan gadis tadi. "oh nggak deh.. dua duanya sama-sama nyebelin" batin Jaemin yang tidak jadi masuk lewat pintu depan karena kehadiran Jeno dan seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya.

.

.

Pukul 20.00

.

.

Sometimes I feel like giving up..

No medicine is strong enough..

Someone help me..

I'm crawling in my skin..

Sometimes I feel like giving up..

But I just can't..

Suara indah Doyoung yang sedang meng-cover lagu Shawn Mendez – In my blood mengisi seluruh penjuru gedung kesenian malam itu. Terlihat yuta sedang memainkan gitar disampingnya membuat Herin tak henti hentinya tersenyum sambil memegangi ponselnya. Ia sedang merekam penampilan Yuta. dan sesekali Yuta melirik Herin dari atas panggung. Yuta sangat hafal dengan wajah Herin karena Herin merupakan fans nya yang selalu hdir disetiap Yuta perform.

"eh gue belum foto doi" celetuk Herin sambil mengganti mode video menjadi mode kamera. Mungkin malam itu Herin menjadi lebih bodoh dari biasanya karena terpesona oleh penampilan Yuta. Ia tidak menyadari kalau mode flash kamera ponselnya aktif sehingga mengakibatkan hampir sebagian penonton menoleh kearahnya.

"maaf ya mba kalo moto dilarang pakai flash"

"eh.. iya mas saya gak liat kalo flash saya nyala.. maaf" Herin buru – buru mematikan mode kameranya lalu menatap laki – laki yang sedang menatapnya dingin "wiih cakep gila.. tapi sangar gini mukanya" batin Herin kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Herin sebelum Herin melihat nama yang ada di Id cardnya.

"eh mas.. mas..." laki – laki memakai t-shirt hitam bertuliskan crew itu menoleh

"mas.. mas.. emang gue mas lu" jawabnya ketus setengah berteriak karena tentu saja posisi Herin yang dekat dengan panggung membuat mereka meninggikan suara mereka kalau ingin berkomunikasi dan didengar oleh lawan bicara.

"nnnggg... toilet dimana ya?" tanya Herin asal sambil melirik id card laki-laki itu "sial... id cardnya goyang-goyang ka jadi ga keliatan kan" batinnya

"diluar cari aja tulisan toilet"

"hah.. ga denger?" ucap Herin sambil mendekatkan telinga nya

"diluar mbaaa diluar"

"hah?"

"diluar woi diluar" teriak laki-laki itu

"diluar sebelah mannnn"

BRUKKK

Belum selesai Herin bicara tiba-tiba saja Herin terdorong hingga ia sekarang berada tepat dipelukan laki – laki tersebut. Herin menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Herin merasa aneh, ia deg – deg an, semburat merah keluar dari pipinya.

"woi.. lu jangan anarkis..lu kira ini konser apa!" laki – laki itu membentak segerombolan mahasiswa laki-laki yang terlihat seperti Junior nya yang berada di belakang Herin

"maaf mas..maaf" Herin membenarkan posisi berdirinya dari pelukan kru laki-laki galak tapi tampan itu.

"Jisuuuuung ngapain lu disitu.. buruan sini bantuin gue" sebuah suara teriakan dari arah belakang Jisung membuat Jisung dan Herin kaget.

Ya... laki – laki yang barusan memeluk Herin adalah Jisung. Mahasiswa jurusan Seni musik yang kebetulan ikut membantu menjadi panitia tambahan dalam acara itu. Jisung menoleh dan dilihatnya Renjun yang sedang menunggunya kemudian ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Herin yang sedang berdiri mematung "ooh jadi namanya Jisung".

TBC

Terima kasih sudah baca ff ini... boleh dong komen dan sarannya ^_^ kamsahamnida.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya .. author kemarin abis seneng banget ngeliat Nomin momen di vlive.. kalian nonton juga gak? so sweet yaaah Jeno (-^_^-)  
BTW makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca FF ga jelas ini (T_T) hehe author terharu...  
di chapter kali ini author mohon maaf kalo kalimatnya mungkin ada yang ga jelas... selamat membaca.. ditunggu yah komen dan sarannya (^_^)

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Title : Stupid Cupid

Chapter III

Pukul 09.30

.

Hari ini Jaemin ingin sekali untuk bermalas – malasan tetapi entah mengapa Haechan sepertinya tak akan hidup dengan tenang kalau tidak mengganggu hari libur Jaemin. Padahal Jaemin baru pulang sekitar jam 5 pagi tadi karena Mark bodoh yang meminta seluruh panitia untuk melakukan evaluasi langsung setelah acara pameran semalam digelar. Perlu dijelaskan bahwa sosok Mark yang Jaemin kesalkan adalah seorang laki – laki idiot yang anehnya menjabat sebagai ketua himpunan di jurusannya dan juga menjadi ketua acara pameran semalam, digilai banyak mahasiswi populer dan tentu saja tidak ketinggalan sahabatnya yaitu Haechan. "bau baunya si Mark bodoh Lo itu cocok jadi pejabat.. mondar mandir sana sini sibuk banget" titah Jaemin suatu hari kepada Haechan "gue siap kok jadi ibu – ibu pejabat" Haechan berpose didepan cermin.

Bicara soal kegiatan jaemin hari ini yaitu haechan mengajaknya membeli sebuah kado untuk Mark yang katanya Haechan akan berulang tahun dua hari lagi.

"are you fucking kidding me" ucap Jaemin setelah membaca pesan dari Haechan

To : Haechan

Bsok aja bisa kali ya mba cri kadonya -_- lo pikir bsok semua mall pada bangkrut.

\- 09.54 –

From : Haechan

Klo kta orang tdr kbanyakan g bgus buat ksehatan loh min, nnti jdi mles mending tmenin gue  
yayayaya pliiiis.

\- 09.58 –

To : Haechan

Ga bagus pala Lo ... Gue baru tdr 3 jam anjir -_- klo mau ntar malem, klo ga mau pergi sendiri aja sono.

\- 10.01 –

From : Haechan

Iyaaaaaaa deh iyaaaaaa ntar malem yhaaaa muach :* :* :*

\- 10.02 -

"Najong dah" ucap Jaemin sambil meminum susu hangat yang baru saja ia buat. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan melempar asal ponselnya ke atas kasur. Ia mengingat – ingat kejadian semalam tentang Jeno yang ia lihat bersama dengan gadis yang tak Jaemin kenal. Banyak kemungkinan yang Jaemin pikirkan, mulai dari apakah gadis itu saudara Jeno atau bukan, teman komunitas atau bukan, teman beda fakultas atau bukan dan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang lama – kelamaan membuat Jaemin kesal sendiri.

Ia meletakkan gelas bekas susu di atas meja belajarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Pukul 18.28

DRRTTTTT...DRRRTTTTT...

Jaemin terbangun setelah merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya, dilihatnya seluruh ruangan dorm nya kini gelap gulita. 'Ternyata udah malam' pikirnya kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya dan terdapat 4 panggilan tak terjawab dari Haechan. 'astaga.. gue lupa kalo si ganjen ngajak beli kado" Jaemin menepuk jidatnya

To : Haechan

Iyaaa... gue di kamar mandi... sabar kenapa sih

\- 18.30 –

From : Haechan

Lo dikamar mandi apa tidur hah... apa tidur di kamar mandi -_- buruaaan ini gue otw jemput

\- 18.31 –

Dengan secepat kilat Jaemin mengganti bajunya dan hanya mencuci wajahnya. Karena tentu saja kalau Jaemin mandi akan lama sekali persiapannya dan Haechan pasti mengomel disepanjang perjalanan. Jaemin juga sudah biasa untuk mandi malam. Ia hanya memakai sweater yang entah warna nya apa yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya dan dipadu dengan celana jeans. Ia hanya memakai pelembab, bedak dan liptint, tak sempat lagi untuk berdandan. Sentuhan terakhir yaitu parfum yang takarannya banyak sekali untuk menutupi aroma tubuhnya yang belum mandi. Ia mengambil totebag kanvas memasukkan beberapa barang seperti dompet dan ponselnya, sketch book, kotak pensil, powerbank dan barang – barang yang sebenarnya belum tentu Jaemin gunakan nantinya, hanya sebagai pemberat tas nya saja. Ia berkaca untuk yg memastikan lagi penampilannya dan ia siap untuk pergi.

.

.

"Min... menurut Lo yang mana?" tanya Haechan sambil menyodorkan tiga T-shirt pilihannya. Haechan berencana memberikan Mark sebuah T-shirt

"yang item ditengah itu sih kalo gue"

"kenapa ga yg item kiri?"

"ya kan Lo nanya pendapat gue chaaan"

"tapi kok kayaknya bagusan yang kiri?" Haechan mengamati kedua T-shirt yang belum tereliminasi

"yaudah beli aja yg kiri" jawab Jaemin asal, ia malas untuk berdebat dengan Haechan hanya mempermasalahkan T-shirt untuk si Mark bodoh.

"tadi kata Lo bagus yang tengah... Lo bohong ya!" Haechan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaemin

"mba-mba penjaganya mana sih?" Jaemin berdiri melihat sekelilingnya

"hah... mau ngapain Lo?" Haechan mengerutkan dahinya

"Mau pinjem korek gas.. gue mau bakal eloo" Jaemin gantian menyipitkan matanya ke arah Haechan dan kemudian mereka berdua saling menyipitkan mata.

"Loh Jaemin... Haechan" tiba – tiba suara seorang laki – laki mengagetkan mereka berdua

"Loh.. kak Jaehyun.. kak jeno.. ohh halo kak" sapa Haechan kepada dua laki – laki yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil membawa beberapa tas belanja. Dan Jaemin hanya mematung saja.

"kalian ngapain belanja disini, disini kan store khusus laki – laki" tanya Jeno sambil memperlihatkan eye smilenya seperti biasa membuat Jaemin tak kuasa menahan debaran di dadanya 'ini orang senyum ga senyum tetep aja keliatan senyum kan gue deg degan jadinya' batinnya

"nnggg anu kak.. mau beliin kaos buat adek" Haechan cengengesan "menurut kak Jeno bagus yang mana?" Haechan menyodorkan kedua T-shirt yang ia debatkan bersama Jaemin

"yang kanan sih kalo gue" tunjuk Jeno

"yang kiri chan... yang kanan itu apaan abstrak gitu kurang oke" sela Jaehyun dan senyum Jeno menghilang membuat Haechan tambah bingung sementara Jaemin duduk tertunduk senyum – senyum sendiri. 'selera gue sama kayak kak Jeno' batinnya

"yaudah sih beli dua dua nya aja daripada bingung" celetuk Jeno

"Jaemin kenapa? Sakit? Daritadi nunduk mulu" tanya Jaehyun yang daritadi memandangi Jaemin bertingkah aneh

"ah.. nngg.. nggak kok kak... hehe cuma ngantuk nungguin Haechan dari tadi mikirnya lama banget" jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum

"ah alesan lo bilang aja seneng selera Lo sama kaya kak Jeno" celetuk Haechan sambil melipat T-shirt yang akan dibelinya dan tentu saja Jaemin langsung mematung matanya melotot serasa ingin segera membakar sahabatnya yang ember satu ini, sementara Jeno dan Jaehyun kebingungan mendengarnya.

Haechan yang baru saja sadar akan ucapannya hanya melongo karna perbuatannya sendiri kini mereka berempat hanya diam saling pandang. Jeno memandang Jaehyun dan Jaemin yang memandang Haechan. Oh tidak Jaemin tidak memandang Haechan. Jaemin sedang melotot ke arah Haechan.

"Bangke Lo ngomong apa barusan" Jaemin berbicara dalam hatinya seolah Haechan akan mengerti

"eh maaf gue keceplosan Min... ampunin guee Min... Mianhe-in gue Min.. Huwaaa" Haechan memandang Jaemin memelas

"kalo sampe Jeno mikir yg enggak enggak Lo sama Mark bakal gue karungin terus gue buang ke jurang" Jaemin memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia masih berbicara dalam hati

"iyaa.. ampun.. gue tanggung jawab nanti .. ampunin gue lah yah miminku sayang" Haechan tersenyum memelas

1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit...

"eh Lo berdua ikut ngopi yuk?" tiba – tiba Jaehyun memecah keheningan membuat ketiganya menoleh heran.

'hah kok tiba – tiba ngopi?' batin Jeno, 'ini orang random banget' batin Haechan, 'ini apalagi sih astagaaaa bawa gue keluar dari tempat biadab ini siapa aja tolong gue' batin Jaemin

"udah lah kan Jaemin tadi katanya lagi ngantuk, nongkrong bentar asik nih" Jaehyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke Jeno tersenyum penuh arti. Jeno hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Haechan yang seolah mengerti keinginan Jaehyun langsung mengiyakan ajakannya sementara Jaemin? Jaemin hanya menurut saja dia pasrah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah kejadian tak terduga barusan.

.

.

Di Atas Motor Jeno (?)

"Lo ngapain sih tiba tiba ngajak cewek-cewek ngopi.. kurang kerjaan"

"gue lagi penasaran aja" jawab Jaehyun

"penasaran soal apa? Soal tadi?" Jeno melirik Jaehyun dari kaca spion

"iya.. soal Jaemin.. Lo tau kan Lucas naksir dia" Jaehyun menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Jeno dan tersenyum ke arah kaca spion "benerin tuh spion Lo.. jadi pengendara yang budiman lah udah mahasiswa" Jaehyun tertawa kemudian Jeno membetulkan arah spionnya

"Lo tau kan tadi Haechan ngomong apaan" tanya Jaehyun ia tersenyum penuh arti

"mungkin aja dia asal ngomong Jae... gausa terlalu dipikirin lah" jawab Jeno

"gausa ngomong ke Lucas deh soal tadi, gue jadi ga enak ama tuh anak ntar dia mikir yang nggak nggak" Jeno meminta

"iya.. gue gak ngomong kok... buat sekarang...tapi gatau deh kalo nanti" Jaehyun mengamati lampu lampu jalan sambil menyunggingkan senyum diujung bibirnya. Jeno hanya terdiam ia memandang lurus ke arah jalan

"gue cuma gamau temen gue keterusan suka sama orang yang salah" senyum Jaehyun memudar, ia diam untuk beberapa saat

"gue juga gak mau temen gue sakit hati dan ngorbanin sesuatu yang sebenernya berarti buat dia" Jaehyun melanjutkan

"maksud Lo apaan?" Hati Jeno terasa berdebar "Lo ngomong apaan si.. macem mau bikin puisi aje" canda Jeno

"gue tau Jaemin itu berarti buat elo kan.. Jaemin itu 'muse' Lo kan.. inspirasi dibalik lukisan – lukisan Lo.."

DEGGG

Ucapan Jaehyun seolah tepat menusuk rongga dada Jeno. Ia terdiam. Matanya mengerjap ngerjap panik. Darimana Jaehyun tahu akan semua hal ini.

"gue mau tanya sekarang sama elo.. kenapa selama ini Lo diem aja.. demi Lucas" tanya Jaehyun

To be Continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Mohon maaf lanjutan kali ini bahasanya makin amburadul... selamat membaca ^_^

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Title : Stupid Cupid

Chapter IV

.

Di Atas Motor Jeno

.

"gue tau Jaemin itu berarti buat elo kan.. Jaemin itu 'muse' Lo kan.. inspirasi dibalik lukisan – lukisan Lo.."

DEGGG

Ucapan Jaehyun seolah tepat menusuk rongga dada Jeno. Ia terdiam. Matanya mengerjap ngerjap panik. Darimana Jaehyun tahu akan semua hal ini.

"gue mau tanya sekarang sama elo.. kenapa selama ini Lo diem aja.. demi Lucas" tanya Jaehyun

"maksud Lo apaan sih Jae?"

"jawab gue Lee Jeno"

"apa yang mesti gue jawab" Jeno mencoba menghindari arah percakapan ini

"semakin elo ga ngejawab semakin bikin gue salah paham. Elo bisa percaya gue Jen...gue bukan tipe orang yang doyan mecah belah pertemanan"

"diaa... dia emang kayak yang elo bilang, dia 'muse' gue" Jeno gugup membuat ia sengaja memperlambat laju motornya.

"selama ini emang dia jadi muse gue semenjak gue liat dia pertama kali di taman kampus malam itu, entah kenapa mood gue lagi berantakan banget waktu itu dan setelah gue ngamatin dia yang lagi mainin leptopnya mood gue langsung naik"

"Kok Lo diem aja" Jeno menoleh kebelakang mengecek ekspresi Jaehyun

"Ya kan gue dengerin, liat depan sono ntar nabrak lagi Lo"

"ya elo tau lah si Jaemin kan mukanya lumayan haha biasalah cowok mana yang ga seneng liatin cewek cantik"

"terus elo naksir gitu jadinya?"

"yaa nggak sih.. gue gak tau"

"ambigu Lo"

"gue sendiri gak yakin sama perasaan gue Jae, dia emang 'muse' gue tapi bukan berarti gue suka sama dia kan"

"cewek cantik di kampus kita seabrek, tapi kenapa Jaemin?"

"gue juga ga ngerti, masih misteri ngahaha Lo kepo banget anjir"

"kan tadi udah gue bilang... biar ga salah paham gitu lo mas" Jaehyun tertawa ringan

"gue ga bisa bilang ke kalian semua tentang ini" Jeno memberhentikan motornya. Mereka kini telah sampai didalam ruang parkir dorm. Jaehyun turun dan diikuti oleh Jeno yang kemudian melepaskan helm nya dan menyangkutkannya pada kaca spion. Jaehyun yang seakan tidak sabar dan tidak ingin menghentikan obrolan ini hanya duduk diatas motor di sebelah motor Jeno seakan mengkode Jeno untuk meneruskan ceritanya di ruang parkir yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua. Jeno hanya bersandar setengah duduk di sisi motornya.

"nah iya... kenapa? Jelasin ke gue"

"yang pertama, ngapain gue ceritain soal ginian.. ga penting banget sebenernya buat gue"

"Loh elo kok gitu" Jaehyun menyela

"yang kedua, Jaemin jadi 'muse' gue itu sebenernya sebelum Lucas cerita ke kita semua soal Jaemin tapi tetep aja karna poin pertama tadi jadinya Lucas duluan deh yang cerita.. yaaa gue gak enak aja" Jeno tersenyum masam dan Jaehyun hanya mengangguk – nganggukkan kepalanya

"jadinya macem temen makan temen gitu ya"

"nah.. elo pinter ngahaha"

"nah kalo Jaemin nya mau sama elo gimana" tanya Jaehyun

"gue gak kepikiran sebelumnya tapi gegara kejadian tadi gue jadi puyeng"

"jangan kan elo yang ngerasain, gue yang dengerin juga ikutan puyeng"

"sapa yang suruh elo kepo"

"gue jadi kesian ama Jaemin, Lo tadi ngapain bawa – bawa Herin segala"

"lah..Lo gak kasian ama gue.. gue sengaja sih tadi.. abisnya gue bingung mesti gimana lagian Lo juga dadakan macem uang kaget"

"ya mana gue tau kalo ceritanya begindang"

" kalopun misal Jaemin beralih ke Lucas sih ga masalah buat gue"

"jangan ngomong gitu lah Lo kan juga nggak yakin sama perasaan Lo" Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan dan mengisyaratkan Jeno untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan sambil berjalan kedalam.

"Btw... Lo tau darimana soal Jaemin 'muse' gue... gue gak pernah ngomong ke siapa – siapa tuh"

"inget waktu gue ke kamar Lo mau minjem cat akrilik"

"terus?"

"Lo kan lagi nabung tuh di kamar mandi, pas gue ngubek – ngubek lemari, gue nemu lukisan muka Jaemin"

"Loh kan waktu itu gue bilang di rak lemari kanan paling atas, lukisan jaemin kan ada di laci bawah lemari gue"

"ya maap gue ga denger gara-gara suara keran Lo jadinya gue cek satu lemari ngehehe"

"alah bilang aja Lo mau kepo in isi lemari gue"

"lagian inisial ditiap belakang kanvas lukisan Lo tuh kentara banget...'Jena' .. Jeno dan Nana gitukan maksudnya"

"gue bikin itu inisial kecil banget kok elo bisa liat aja si.. wah gila parah...banting setir aja jadi wartawan gosip cocok Lo"

"dih... ogah..lanjut besok deh ya gue masi kepo... thx yaa" dan kemudian mereka berpisah di sisi tangga naik karena Jaehyun dan Jeno tidak berada dalam lantai yang sama.

.

.

Kamar Jaemin

Hati Jaemin sesak mengingat kejadian tadi, kini ia berada di bawah pancuran air shower. Membasahi dirinya. Berharap kepalanya akan terasa sejuk setelah dialiri oleh air – air itu. Ia menangis tapi tak bersuara. Ia menangis bersama dengan dinginnya air.

-Flashback-

"eh Lo berdua ikut ngopi yuk?" tiba – tiba Jaehyun memecah keheningan membuat ketiganya menoleh heran.

'hah kok tiba – tiba ngopi?' batin Jeno, 'ini orang random banget' batin Haechan, 'ini apalagi sih astagaaaa bawa gue keluar dari tempat biadab ini siapa aja tolong gue' batin Jaemin

"udah lah kan Jaemin tadi katanya lagi ngantuk, nongkrong bentar asik nih" Jaehyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke Jeno tersenyum penuh arti. Jeno hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Haechan yang seolah mengerti keinginan Jaehyun langsung mengiyakan ajakannya sementara Jaemin? Jaemin hanya menurut saja dia pasrah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah kejadian tak terduga barusan.

"eh..emm.. gue gak bisa Jae.. ada janji ama Herin" Jeno berbicara ke arah Jaehyun pelan namun terdengar oleh kedua gadis didepannya

"Herin? mau ngapain?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya

"Herin? Siapa kak? Pacarnya kakak?" tanya Haechan to the point dengan ekspresi pura – pura bodoh andalannya

Jaehyun menoleh dan tersenyum "bukan, Herin ituuu"

"Herin itu temen deket aku, kalian mau aku kenalin?" Jeno memotong, Haechan hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya "nngg... kapan – kapan aja kak.. btw kalo gak jadi ngopi aku duluan aja ya kak kalo gitu.. mau bayar" Haechan pamit dan beranjak menggandeng Jaemin untuk segera pergi dari situ dan Jaemin hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk pamit sambil tersenyum masam "permisi kak" ucapnya pelan Jaehyun dan Jeno membalas mengangguk.

-Flashback End-

Jaemin mengusap – usapkan wajahnya. Ia harus segera move on setelah ini. Walaupun status Herin masih hanya sekedar teman dekat tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka ternyata saling suka. Ia mematikan keran dan menyudahi acara mandinya yang sendu itu. tangannya mengambil jubah mandi serta handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian ia beralih menuju meja riasnya yang sebenarnya adalah tumpukan rak buku yang sisi atasnya ia sulap untuk menjadi meja rias di kamar dorm terindahnya ini.

"jangan sia – sia in waktu kuliah Lo dengan mikirin Jeno terus ya Naaa... inget" ucapnya didepan cermin sambil mengolesi lotion di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Setelah ia selesai dengan ritual kecantikan ala mahasiswanya ia mengganti jubah mandinya dengan piyama, mematikan lampu dan tidur.

.

.

Jaemin berjalan dengan langkah gontai sambil membawa sketch book besarnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman kampus lalu meletakkan barang bawaannya dan segera membuka ponselnya. Siang ini ia, Haechan dan juga Jungwoo berjanji untuk pergi memesan kue ulang tahun Mark yang rencananya akan diberi surprise oleh anggota himpunan besok.

To : Haechan

Buruan gue kepanasan nih nunggunya, mana kak jungwoo?

-13.40—

"gue dibelakang Lo ini sabar napa sih" celetuk Haechan dari arah belakang Jaemin

"hehehe..." Jaemin hanya tertawa kemudian Haechan segera duduk di sampingnya

"elo nggak papa kan Na?"

"kalo gue kenapa napa gak mungkin gue sekarang duduk disini nungguin elo sama kak Jungwoo" jawab Jaemin sambil memainkan ponselnya

"yaa takutnya elo ngedrop gara gara soal kemarin, maafin gue ya"

"iya elah santai aja.. gue uda biasa temenan ama ular kobra kayak Lo yang embernya kemana mana ahahaa"

"yeeee sialan Lo.. ngomong-ngomong Lo ada ide mau beli dimana kuenya?"

"yah.. ga ngerti gue.. browsing deh" jawab Jaemin yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel

"Na.. Na... Na.." Haechan menepuk nepuk tangan Jaemin sementara Jaemin sedang asik – asiknya bermain game

"Naaa... woi... ah elu main mulu" Haechan gemas

"apasiiih.. "

"Naa... kak Jeno potong rambut Naa... ya ampun bener kata Lo .. doi cakepan yaaa" seketika Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini ia melihat Jeno dengan tampilan model rambut baru. Model rambut yang diinginkannya selama ini. Ternyata benar sekali prediksi Jaemin kini Jeno semakin tampan berjalan kearahnya sambil terlihat mengobrol dengan Jungwoo.

"Yuk lah berangkat" ucap Jungwoo sesampainya di bangku tempat Jaemin dan Jeno berada dan Jaemin lagi – lagi diam mematung

"oh iya.. ini Jeno ikutan.. sekalian beli balon balon gitu tadi disuruh anak-anak" Jungwoo menambahkan membuat Jaemin menelan ludahnya kasar. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk segera move on dari Jeno tapi kenapa manusia tampan ini hadir didepannya sekarang dan untuk seharian ini dia akan bersama Jeno. 'ya tuhaan.. Jaemin salah apaa' batin Jaemin sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah dua laki – laki didepannya.

"oh iya.. biar praktis bawa motor dua aja ya.. kita aja cowok – cowok yang bonceng" ucap Jungwoo sambil mencari kunci motornya di dalam tas ransel hitamnya. Jaemin menoleh ke arah Haechan mereka melakukan pembicaraan batin lagi.

'plis gue jangan bareng Jeno.. gue mau move on beb'

'gak,, gak bisa.. kapan lagi elo boncengan ama doi.. doi ganteng pulak'

'gak..pokoknya gue gak mau'

'mau.. harus mau'

'gak.. pokoknya enggak'

'bodo amat gue'

Jeno menoleh kearah mereka dan mereka pun terkejut "jadi siapa yang bareng gue?" celetuk Jeno yang seakan akan tahu pembicaraan batin mereka barusan.

"Jaemin kak.. Haechan mau ngomongin sponsor sama kak Jungwoo hehe" ucap Haechan sambil cengengesan 'terkutuk Lo wanita kobra' Jaemin hanya mematung sambil sesekali matanya melotot ke arah Haechan. Jaemin sama sekali tak bisa berkutik kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Jeno

"ooh.. emm...yuk lah Jaem?"

"nnngg iya kak" jawab Jaemin pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah Jeno yang pergi berlalu menuju motornya

"ini mau ke toko kue mana Jaem?"

"nnggg.. ga tau juga kak.. kita ikutin mereka aja gimana?"

"okedeh... "

Begitulah percakapan mereka sebelum menaiki motor. Singkat dan seperlunya. Apalagi saat diperjalanan Jaemin dan Jeno memilih untuk berdiam diri. Tak ada obrolan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua. Mereka sama – sama gugup. Aroma parfum Jeno yang tercium oleh hidung Jaemin makin membuat pikiran Jaemin melambung. 'udah cakep, wangi pula.. gak kuat adek nih kalo diginiin' batin Jaemin, rencananya untuk move on gagal total. Ia menikmati pemandangan sosok laki – laki terindah dimatanya itu dan membayangkan Jeno yang dapat membalas perasaan sukanya.

To Be Continue...


	5. chapter 5

btw... makasi banyak yg uda baca dan komen yaa.. saranghae

chapter ini pendek banget... mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal lebih panjang beserta penjelasan yg mungkin selama ini ga masuk akal hihi .. selamat membaca

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Title : Stupid Cupid

Chapter V

\-- pusat perbelanjaan –

"kue, soda, balon, semprotannn hmm apalagi ya?" Haechan mengerutkan dahinya berpikir sambil melihat ponselnya. Beberapa tab laman website telah dibuka nya untuk mencari referensi sementara ketiga orang didepannya menunggu sambil melihat lihat sekeliling area perbelanjaan itu.

"yang penting penting aja dulu chan, sisanya pikir belakangan" celetuk Jaemin yang merasa Haechan terlalu repot namun sebenarnya ia maklum saja mengingat ini adalah ulang tahun Mark

"yauda gue sama jeno nyari balon balonan ama semprotan kan satu toko, kalian ngurusin makanan deh ya biar ringkes aja" Jungwoo mengusulkan idenya dan segera diiyakan oleh Jaemin dan Jeno sementara Haechan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan ketiganya menganggap bahwa ia juga menyetujui ide Jungwoo. Haechan hanya melirik Jaemin sebentar setelah lengannya dirangkul oleh Jaemin tanda mereka harus segera bergegas pergi sesuai dengan rencana Jungwoo.

Satu jam lewat sepuluh menit telah mereka lewati untuk membeli peralatan persiapan ulang tahun Mark namun masih juga belum selesai.terlihat Jungwoo yang masih memilih beberapa smoke bomb warna warni titipan teman – temannya, Haechan juga masih memilih milih kue untuk Mark yang sedari tadi belum juga dipilihnya padahal tangan Jaemin sudah lelah sekali memegang dua kantung belanja yang isinya snack dan cola. dan yang terakhir Jeno yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

"chan... gue capek.. lama banget sih Lo" gerutu Jaemin

"ntar ih.. sabar gue masi bingung"

"gue gak bisa bayangin gimana lamanya kalo Lo milih kue buat nikahan entar" Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas

"gue haus... gue nyari jus bentar ya" izin Jaemin dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Haechan tanda ia mengiyakannya. Jaemin pun kemudian menyerahkan satu kantung belanjaan untuk dibawa oleh Haechan agar adil pikirnya lalu ia segera keluar dari toko kue tersebut. Sesampainya diluar ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari toko yang menjual jus. Jaemin sangat haus dan butuh cairan secepatnya. Setelah menemukan dan membeli apa yang diinginkannya Jaemin tidak langsung menemui Haechan karena ia yakin Haechan pasti masih saja memilih milih kue padahal Jaemin berpikir percuma saja toh pada akhirnya akan dimakan oleh teman – teman himpunannya. Jaemin memutuskan untuk berkeliling sendirian mengitari area perbelanjaan itu sambil meminum jus nya dan tak lupa kantung belanjaan yang masih setia ditangan kirinya. Namun tak berselang lama Jeno datang menghampirinya dari arah belakang.

"sini gue bawain" sambar Jeno.

"eh kak.. kirain siapa" Jaemin mengelus dadanya yang berdegup, ia kaget

"eh sori.. sori..abisnya tadi gue dibelakang Lo" Jeno tersenyum dan membuat Jaemin tak kuasa melihatnya 'ini orang bisa gak sih kalo gak manis gitu senyumnya'

"ooh... loh kak Jungwoo mana?" tanya Jaemin setelah tersadar dari lamunan sesatnya

"dia masih sibuk nyari smoke bomb katanya, gue bosen akhirnya gue jalan – jalan.. Haechan mana? Jeno balik bertanya

"masih milih kue kak.. lama banget jadi bosen juga" Jaemin tersenyum tipis

"ooh.. yaudah tunggu parkiran aja deh ya kalo gitu.. ntar sms Haechan aja"

"oke deh kak" Jaemin mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Jeno yg berjalan didepannya

"Jaem.. Lo laper gak" tanya Jeno sambil berjalan namun tak ada balasan dari Jaemin

"Jaeeeem?" masih tak ada balasan dari Jaemin

Jeno menoleh kebelakang sadar pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh yang punya nama ternyata dilihatnya Jaemin sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dari kaca toko ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Lo kalo berenti bilang dong, gue kan ngomong sendiri jadinya"

"eh maaf kak...hehe " Jaemin hanya tersenyum nyengir

"Lo liatin apaan"

"eh enggak kak, yuk lah lanjut" Jaemin hendak berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya tiba – tiba tangannya digandeng oleh Jeno yang kemudian menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam toko

"loh kak mau ngapain?" tanya Jaemin bingung wajahnya memerah sambil sesekali melirik tangannya dengan tengan Jeno yang bergandengan.

"Lo berenti pasti penasaran kan.. udah sekalian aja liat – liat" ucap Jeno sambil tersenyum manis. Lagi

'Ya Tuhan... udah senyumnya manis digandeng pulak... rejeki nomplok inimah' batin Jaemin

"nnnggg iya kak, tadi galau mau beli watercolor apa engga soalnya dirumah masi ada tapi pengen beli"

"emang yang dirumah kenapa" tanya Jeno

"ga ada apa apa sih kak cuman penasaran aja kemaren abis liat review di utub jadi pengen nyoba"

"emang reviewnya pake apa?"

"pake merk XXXX kak, itu bagus gak sih?" tanya Jaemin

"ooooh... gue ada di dorm.. pinjem punya gue aja dulu ntar kalo cocok baru beli daripada boros"

"eh... gak papa nih kak?"

"gak papa lah.. tapi sebenernya gak terlalu beda sih sama merk lain, atau Lo mau ikut gue ke dorm, gue banyak koleksi cat aer" tawar Jeno

"emang boleh masuk?"

"eh iya deng.. gaboleh gue lupa.. yauda besok deh gue bawain pas ulang taunnya Mark"

"beneran gak repot nih kak?"

"aelaah santai aja.. mana sini nomer Lo gue ga punya"

'laaah doi minta nomer gueee...astagaaa dia minta nomer gueeee' Jaemin berteriak. Didalam hati tentu saja

"oh iya kak... " Jaemin meraih ponsel Jeno dengan malu – malu mengetikkan nomer telponnya

"yaudah yuk balik" Jeno kembali menggiring Jaemin keluar dari toko tersebut sambil memegang tangan Jaemin lagi untuk yang kedua kali

'terusin aja ya Lo orang ganteng sampe gue mimisan aja sekalian disini' batin Jaemin sambil terus memperhatikan tangannya

\-- other side –

" anjir.. katanya bentar doang tapi gak balik balik" omel Haechan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Jaemin. Haechan sebenarnya sudah selesai membeli kue kira – kira 5 menit setelah kepergian Jaemin. Sepertinya Haechan telah kena karma karena membuat Jaemin menunggu lama tadi.

"loh.. itu kak Jungwoo.. Jeno mana?" ucap Haechan bingung setelah melihat Jungwoo berjalan kearahnya seorang diri

"kak... liat Jaemin?" tanya Haechan

"Lo liat Jeno gak?" Jungwoo balik bertanya

"laaah..." Haechan memasang wajah datarnya

"eh itu mereka berdua.." tunjuk Jungwoo kearah Jaemin dan Jeno yang sedang berjalan bersama membuat Haechan syok hingga mulutnya menganga

"Oh my... " ucapnya membuat Jungwoo mengerutkan dahi bingung tak lama kemudian ponsel Haechan berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari Jaemin

From : Jaemin

Chaan... gue langsung ke parkiran

\-- 16.45 –

To : Haechan

Bgus ya Lo gue ditinggal pacaran.. awas kalo gue ga dapet cerita lengkapnya,

\-- 16.46 –

"yuk kak... mereka duluan ke parkiran" ajak Haechan

"yodah lah.. yuk" kemudian mereka berdua bergegas pergi menyusul Jaemin dan Jeno.

To Be Continue...


	6. 55

Halo yeorobeun… author balik lagi bawa chapter baru.. tapi isinya cuma dikit.. maafkeun author yg tida bertanggung jawab ini yaaa… hiks. Makin lama makin ngawur ceritanya apalagi bahasanya hehe.. author jadi ga fokus abis nonton black on black maunya nonton terus jadi lupa punya ff.. selamat membaca saranghae

Cast : Na Jaemin (GS), Lee Jeno, Lucas

Title : stupid cupid

Chapter : 5.5

"jeno mana?" tanya Lucas yang tiba tiba muncul didepan pintu masuk ruang himpunan, didalamnya ada Mark yang sedang duduk santai sambil mengunyah kacang goreng

"hah.. jeno.. gak tau" jawabnya

"sama Jungwoo pergi" celetuk Winwin yang juga duduk santai memainkan mobile legend tak jauh dari keberadaan Mark

"ke?" tanya Lucas

"gatau gue… sms lah" jawab Winwin yang sebenarnya tahu Jeno dan Jungwoo pergi ke mana

"udah.. tapi ga dibales"

"balik kali…" Mark bersuara

"lah tadi dia ngajak futsal"

"kok gue ga diajak" seru Winwin yang bolak balik menoleh ke arah Lucas kemudian ponselnya kemudian ke arah Lucas lagi

"kok gue juga" Mark ikut membalas

"yah mana gue tau" ucap Lucas kemudian ia memasuki ruangan tersebut ikut duduk dan memakan kacang goreng milik Mark

"yauda lah gue tunggu disini aja" ucap Lucas

Other side

"ini di taro dimana kak?" tanya Haechan setelah turun dari motor Jungwoo, terlihat Jaemin dan Jeno berjalan mendekat menghampiri Haechan dan Jungwoo

"Winwin sms katanya masi ada Mark di sekret jangan taro disana" jawab Jungwoo sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian ikut turun dari motornya

"terus taro dimana?" tanya Haechan lagi

"ntar gue mikir nih" jawab Jungwoo

"kak ini ditaro dimana?" tanya Jaemin yang baru saja sampai menghampiri mereka

"sabar ya Jaemin cantik ini masih dipikir soalnya di sekret masih ada mas Mark" Jungwoo gemas dengan dua perempuan yang sepertinya tidak sabaran

"woo, anak – anak pada ngumpul dimana ?" tanya Jeno

"ini lagi satu perawan ikut – ikut nanya" ucap Jungwoo dengan nada datar

"buruan jam tujuh mau futsal nih"

"yaa kan futsalnya sama gueee… sabar napa si" Jungwoo jadi kesal

Drrrt drrrrtttt…. Drrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel Jeno berbunyi

"apaan cas?"

"Lo dimana njing gue cariin dari tadi" teriak Lucas dari seberang telpon

"heh mulut"

"tadi kata ngajak futsal"

"sabar.. sini lo ke parkiran dulu buruan bantuin gue"

"ogah ah... mager.. sini gue di sekret"

"buruaan..ah" gerutu Jeno

"bantu apa?"

"bawa balon nya Mark"

"balon?? aaAAWW apasih win" Lucas meringis kesakitan setelah ditendang Winwin akibat mulut embernya

"weh bego jangan keras keras kedengeran ama Mark"

"njir sakit ditendang Winwin..iya iya lupa gue" bisik Lucas sambil mengelus ngelus betisnya

"bego kok dipelihara.. buruan sini ada Jaemin ama Haechan nunggu nih"

"Lo sama Jaemin??" Lucas menjerit

"iya gausa heboh.. buruan"

"laaah... gimana ceritanya"

"dah malah nanya.. buruan"

"iye..iyee... kalo gak ada Jaemin mah ogah gue"

"eh bego gue loudspeaker"

"anjiii..."

TUUUUTTTTT TUUUUTTT

Jeno menoleh kearah Jaemin dan mendapati wajah Jaemin yang memerah serta matanya yang membulat sempurna akibat perkataan Lucas. Jeno agak menyesal telah mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker pada pembicaraannya dengan Lucas barusan. 'pasti abis ini canggung nih' batin Jeno. Haechan juga mematung disamping Jaemin mulutnya membentuk hurud O tanpa suara matanya juga membulat dengan sempurna sementara Jungwoo masih fokus berpikir ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kehebohan Lucas.

"Jaemin hari ini laku keras ya" celetuk Haechan dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Jaemin. Jeno yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian Lucas datang tapi wajahnya sedikit terlihat berbeda. Ia agak canggung setelah mengetahui Jaemin mendengar perkataannya tadi. Jaemin hanya menunduk memainkan ponselnya untuk menghindari tatapan Lucas.

"bantuin apa woi.. eh halo Echan.. halo Nana" sapa Lucas yang kemudian hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Jaemin

"ini barang gue gatau taro dimana, Mark masi ada disana?" tanya Jungwoo

"masih makan kacang anaknya.. pewe banget di sekret.. acaranya kapan?" tanya Lucas

"ntar malem surprisenya... besok baru ngerjain si Mark" jawab Jeno

"yaudah kak kita aja yang bawa kan Dorm deket sini" usul Haechan tiba - tiba

"eh gak apa apa?" tanya Jungwoo

"iya kak gak apa apa.. daripada kakak telat futsal" balas Jaemin ikut mengiyakan ide Haechan

"yaudah ntar malem kita jemput aja ya kasian kalo kalian yang bawa lagi"

"iyadeh kak gimana enaknya" jawab Haechan

"yaudah kak.. kita pamit" ucap Jaemin lalu pergi bersama Haechan untuk kembali ke dorm

"chan..." panggil Jaemin. Kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar Haechan

"iyaa.. gue tau kok... " jawab Haechan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kesayangannya

"apanya.. gue belum ngomong"

"iya gue tau kak Lucas suka sama elo kan"

"gak gituuu"

"ah ribet Na... "

"kok elo gitu siiih sama gue ... jahat"

"bukaaan... ribet maksudnya kalo emang kak Lucas suka sama elo gimana elo deketan ama kak Jeno.. urusan cinta lo bakal ribet" Jaemin mendengus seakan setuju dengan penjelasan Haechan

"padahal baru aja deket gue sama kak Jeno"

"tadi Lo ngapain aja? Kok bisa bareng ama dia, pake ninggalin gue pula"

"ya abisnya elo kelamaan milih kue doang kan gue bosen"

"hehehehe"

"kak Jeno tadi minta nomer gue"

"wuoaaah.. daebak.. hari ini Lo pake pelet apasih ya "

"dia mau minjemin gue cat air doang elaah gausa lebay deh"

"wah akhirnya di notice juga Lo.. setelah sekian lama"

"gue juga gatau kenapa.. gue aja gak nyangka dia bisa potong rambut.. gagal move on dah.. gue berharap aja tadi si Lucas kampret cuma bercanda... kak Jeno ama dia deket banget soalnya gue kan jadi gak enak sama Lucas mau gimana gimana juga" curhat Jaemin

"terus kalo Lucas beneran suka sama elo gimana? Gue uda curiga sih awal ospek dulu dia sering banget jailin Lo macem nyari perhatian gitu.. tapi Na dua duanya cakep koook"

"tapi gue sukanya ama kak Jenooooo... huwaaaaa haechaaaaan" keluh Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tapi kalo si Lucas duluan yang suka sama elo.. manabisa Lo deket ama kak Jeno.. kasian pertemanan mereka ntar"

"kenapa juga Lucas yang suka sama gue" Jaemin membela diri

"jangan gitu.. emang cinta bisa milih??"

"iya iyaa... Lo juga ga bisa milih ya kenapa jatuh cinta sama Mark bodoh Lo itu haha"

"ih kok bawa bawa sayang aku sih.. gue doain ntar yang jemput Lo si Lucas ahahahahaa"

"ih gak mau... gue sama kak Jungwoo aja"

"ih gue yang sama kak Jungwoo.. eh kalo yang jemput Lucas sama kak Jeno gimana?" goda Haechan

"ya gue milih kak Jeno laah"

"kalo kak Jeno nya gak mau"

"ih jahat Lo sialan" kesal Jaemin

to be continue.


	7. chapter 6

Author baca – baca kok kayaknya ga nyambung gitu ya dari part pertama hehe... yaudalah yaaa maapin... selamat membaca

Cast : Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lucas (GS) and Others

Title : Stupid Cupid

Chapter : 6

Kira – kira 18 Jam yang Lalu

"Btw... Lo tau darimana soal Jaemin 'muse' gue... gue gak pernah ngomong ke siapa – siapa tuh"

"inget waktu gue ke kamar Lo mau minjem cat akrilik"

"terus?"

"Lo kan lagi nabung tuh di kamar mandi, pas gue ngubek – ngubek lemari, gue nemu lukisan muka Jaemin"

"Loh kan waktu itu gue bilang di rak lemari kanan paling atas, lukisan jaemin kan ada di laci bawah lemari gue"

"ya maap gue ga denger gara-gara suara keran Lo jadinya gue cek satu lemari ngehehe"

"alah bilang aja Lo mau kepo in isi lemari gue"

"lagian inisial ditiap belakang kanvas lukisan Lo tuh kentara banget...'Jena' .. Jeno dan Nana gitukan maksudnya"

"gue bikin itu inisial kecil banget kok elo bisa liat aja si.. wah gila parah...banting setir aja jadi wartawan gosip cocok Lo"

"dih... ogah..lanjut besok deh ya gue masi kepo... thx yaa" dan kemudian mereka berpisah di sisi tangga naik karena Jaehyun dan Jeno tidak berada dalam lantai yang sama.

CKLEEEKK

Jeno membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seluruh ruangan itu gelap gulita. Tangannya meraba – raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah cahaya itu menerangi seluruh bagian kamarnya ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya menaruh beberapa kantung belanjanya dengan sembarangan di lantai lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia menatap langit – langit kamarnya untuk beberapa saat. Matanya kemudian melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 11 malam waktunya untuk Jeno tidur karena besok ia mempunyai jadwal kuliah pagi. Tapi entah mengapa malam ini Jeno ingin sekali melukis. Sangat ingin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jeno sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Jeno kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan tshirt putih polos dan celana pendek selutut kemudian mengambil beberapa kuas dan cat dan malam itu ia habiskan dengan melukis.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi tetapi jemari Jeno masih saja menari diatas kanvas. Matanya masih segar, kening hingga lehernya penuh dengan keringat yang sejak tadi diusapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu ia mengerang dan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku. Lukisannya kini telah selesai. Dipandangi nya lukisan abstrak buatannya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil spidol dan menuliskan inisialnya dibelakang kanvas seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini Jeno tidak menuliskan inisial 'JENA' seperti biasanya.

... L.J 21.04.18 - Mistakes ... tulisnya.

Jeno kemudian membersihkan kuas – kuas serta catnya yang berantakan dan membiarkan lukisan barunya bertengger. Ia kemudian mencuci tangan serta wajahnya. Mengganti bajunya yang sudah tidak polos lagi karena terkena cat kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur dan membolos kuliah pagi ini. Percuma saja masuk tapi tidak fokus juga toh Jeno selama ini jarang mengambil jatah bolosnya.

TOKKK TOKKKKK TOKKKKKK... TOKKK TOKKKK

"Jeeeeen... woi... gak kuliah Lo" terdengar suara Jaehyun dari balik pintu kamar Jeno

TOKKK TOKKK TOOOKKKKK

"Jeeeen... masi idup ga sih Lo" teriak Jaehyun . Jeno yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya segera membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menghentikan keributan Jaehyun pagi ini

"paan si berisik" Jeno mengusap ngusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Matanya berwarna kemerahan

"Lo kuliah ga sih.. udah jam berapa neh"

"gak gue bolos dulu ini hari ngantuk banget"

"tidur jam berapa Lo.. abis nonton bokep nih pasti"

"nonton bokep pala Lo.. gue baru tidur jam lima tadi.. da ah.. titip absen dah kalo bisa kalo ga bisa ya gapapa"

"abis ngapain Lo hayoo mikirin Jaemin kan Lo ampe pagi" tebak Jaehyun

"ssssttttt diem goblok kedengeran Lucas mampus gue"

"nah kan bener mikirin doi"

"sok tau lu... bukaaan.. dah ah pergi sono buruan" usir Jeno

"udalah Jen.. kalo emang pikiran Lo penuh sama Jaemin yaudalah biarin aja berarti emang dia yang harusnya ada dipikiran Lo.. gausa berusaha nolak"

"paan sih.. pagi – pagi uda sok puitis aja Lo" Jeno mendengus kesal

"gue ini ngasitau... duh ngeyel" jaehyun gemas

"apaan sok tau Lo.. dah sono pergi"

"iyee iyeeee... duh" kemudian jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang masih menatapnya datar didepan pintu kamarnya.

"shit.. kepala gue pusing gegara Jaehyun" gerutu Jeno sambil menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"wooo... Jungwooo" panggil Jeno seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Jungwoo yang sedang mengobrol bersama Jisung

"eh.. ada apaan Jen" jawab Jungwoo sesampainya Jeno didepannya

"sore futsal.. diajak bang Johnny" ucap Jeno sambil memegang bahu Jungwoo

"eh bang Jeno potong rambut? Keliatan beda ya" tanya Jisung

"jam berapa.. gue mau keluar sih ini"

"jam lima ntar... tambah ganteng maksudnya sung?"

"macem manusia terawat gitu bang" sindir Jisung

"maksud Lo kemaren gue ga terawat gitu?" ucap Jeno tidak terima

"makanya punya cewek biar terawat Jen wkwkwk" sindir Jungwoo

"bngst.. bisa gak Lo ntar sore malah ngolokin gue"

"ngahahahaaa" tawa Jisung

"gue mau belanja bareng anak – anak buat surprise ntar malem.. mudahan cepet kelar" balas Jungwoo

"yaelah gituan doang bentar"

"gue sama cewek – cewek ini Lo tau sendiri gimana rempongnya"

"ama Jisung aja kenapa"

"gak bisa bang... biasaaa.. jadwal kencan"

"yauda ajak aja sekalian Chenle"

"eh jangan... cari mati.. ogah" tolak Jungwoo

"wah.. " Jisung menimpali

"lah kenapa?" tanya Jeno bingung

"Lo bayangin aja Chenle digabung sama Haechan jadi apa"

"oh jadi Lo sama Haechan?"

"sama Jaemin juga... "

GLEEKK Jeno tertegun setelah mendengar nama Jaemin

"gue ga sanggup bang kalo Chenle duet ama Haechan" tolak Jisung

"iya Haechan jinaknya kalo ada Mark doang" ucap Jungwoo

"hah..? gitu ya?" tanya Jisung

"kayanya sih.. Haechan agak kalem kalo ada Mark perasaan gue"

"ah elo mainnya perasaan sih.. dasar baper" celetuk Jeno

"Eh kenapa gak elo aja yg ikut gue... ntar perginya langsung kan enak sekalian temenin gue daripada gue dikacangin" ucap Jungwoo

"hah.. nng.. hah apaan.. kok gue"

"uda bang ikut aja.. kasian bang Jungwoo.. jagain dua istri ngahaha" ejek Jisung

"ah udalah bodo amat gue pokoknya Lo ikut aja dah ntar"

"yaudah bang... gue cabut yaa.. ditunggu lumba – lumba.. daa" pamit Jisung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jeno dan Jungwoo

"hah lumba – lumba?" tanya Jeno

"Chenle maksudnya.. ah lemot Lu"

\-- 13.45 –

Jungwoo mengajak Jeno untuk bertemu dengan Haechan dan Jaemin yang menunggunya di taman kampus.

"yang dibeli apaan aja?" tanya Jeno sambil berjalan

"gatau gue nurut Haechan aja ntar.. tadi sih Jisung bilang si Chenle dan cewek cewek nitip dibeliin balon katanya mau ngehias ruang sekret" jawab Jungwoo

"ooh" balas Jeno singkat sambil memandang Jaemin yang sedang menunduk dari kejauhan.

'kenapa elo lagi... Na Jaemin' batin Jeno

'why you?'

"Jen..." panggil Jungwoo

'gueee.. gue ga boleh gini astaga Jeno'

"Jeeen?" panggil Jungwoo lagi

'she's so pretty by the way'

'I think I fall in love with her... damn!!' Jeno tersenyum

"Jen Lo denger gue ga sih? Tanya Jungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, matanya menatap Jeno yang sedang melamun

'is that so wrong?' batin Jeno

'I can't be like this... Jeno.. you can't be like this..'

"Jeeen? Woi? Kesambet Lo?" Jungwoo menggoyang nggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jeno

"hah..ngg..apa woo? Jeno kaget

"Lo kenapa?"

"hah.. eengg ..apa?... gue gak papa" Jeno tersenyum

To Be Continue


End file.
